Kiss Me
by lovedreamsfate
Summary: Zero need is a kiss but no one knows how to be a real kisser, so it's up to hotty to solve it


Kiss Me

Pairing: KanameXZero

Summary: Zero need is a kiss but no one knows how to be a real kisser, so it's up to hotty to solve it

Genre: Fluff, Romance, (there`s also licking, saliva and such but no sexual scene, at least I don`t tell it)

Anime don`t belong to me, it belongs to Matsuri Hino, they are humans not vampire in here

Sorry, Maybe grammar mistakes are lot but you know I'm working on it...Yaoi no like don`t read :P no spamming or negative comments, you think that I'm the only one who right yaoi then you`re wrong there are plenty of them :P

In these big world, there is only a few of them good kisser, no one knows why but some of them are over-kisser, lust for kiss and some of them are afraid of kiss can give them mouth-disease, yes its true but you don`t do it many times right?

Zero Kiryu, the boy of your dream might need a little motivation from people, he`s the type of bad kisser. He don`t know about sex or even worst kiss! Maybe he was the worst guy a girl could dream of.

But he wants to feel how kiss is, but he wants a perfect kiss from girl of even a guy, to be honest he is bi-sexual, he likes both girls and guys.

But he just don`t discover the world, just _not yet._

It was Valentine's Day, everyone just love them, it's about gifts, kiss and couple! In Cross Acedemy, you can have handsome boys since this school has a class which full with handsome boys. Especially Kaname Kuran, the hotty, he might be friendly but he is also seductive and playful. No one knows who is his crush might be, everyone thought it would be Ruka Souen or Rima Touya. (They know Yuki is Kaname`s little sister)

But only both knows his crush, Zero Kiryu,the angel of the boys.(I know you know this was coming)He might be a guy but he had those what girls need to be for boys. He's nice, gentle, cute, nice body, and softer skin that girls have. He might be a bit stubborn thought but that's what boys love about him. He's just cute if he is mad.

Now since it was Valentine's Day, Zero knows it's a perfect time to kiss."So Zero, whats your plan on this Valentine's Day?" Ichiru murmured as he was busy thinking the plan for Valentines Day."I thought I wanted a kiss" Zero sighs as he put his both hands on the back of his head."Then i`ll give you one!" Ichiru said as he advanced forward to reach Zero`s lips but the other silver haired boy push him away."I mean it!" Ichiru was sat by Zero since he saw a bit annoyed face on his twin face.

"I`m sorry"."It's okay but please don`t do these things again okay?" Ichiru only nod then he continue his Valentine's Day plan. He was going to ask Kaito, but he`s afraid is he`s drunk, Kaito will take advantage of his body and the Valentine`s Day is ruined. He knows Kaito have his own way make him drunk even he lied to him so he will fall for him. But even if he did that, he'd still meant what he said.

"So who will you ask?" Zero said, without looking his twin brother."I`m not sure yet" Ichiru kept on opening website to other website and so on."I want to eat lunch, wanna go?" Zero move from his seat and look at his twin brother."Nope, but if its pizza then I'll go!" Ichiru look at his twin brother."Okey, let`s go there". With that word, he jump off from his seat and snuggle to his twin brother arms.

"Let's go!" Ichiru smile widely until they reached the Pizza`s place.

In Kuran`s place

"Oii Kaito, would you want to grab a lunch?" Kaname ask through the phone."_Then I want Pizza" _said another voice at the phone."Okay I'll meet you there"Kaname said as he clicks the red button."Onnisama, where you`re going?" a girl around the age of 16 ask with a confuse face."I want to grab lunch, tell the teachers I`m sick so I went home" Yuki smack his brother`s head."You want me to tell lies again, you dumb brother?" Yuki angered by his brother`s actions."Well, I need to go for something really important!" Kaname lie to her."And what is more important that school" Yuki folder her two arms meaning she don`t like the idea.

"Well, I want to meet Zero Kiryu, and I want to tell my feelings to him!" Kaname lied to her `s angered eyes change to sparkling eyes."OMG I`m so happy for you, finally you have the guts to say it! Remember to bring him home after lunch!" Yuki smiles as he went off."Wait! Damn this, how will I bring him home?" Kaname rub his head thinking what his effort to make Zero fall for him.

"Nothing, oh I'm so dead by her!" Kaname stomp angrily as he makes his way to the Pizza restaurant which Zero and Ichiru planning to go.

With Ichiru and Zero

So we`ll have Spicy Chicken N' Broccoli Pizza, medium size and two Pepsi please" Zero order the girl who is writing the menu as she went off telling the person who`s in charge of cooking Pizza.

Zero was looking out of the window, as he saw two guys with their same uniform came in the restaurant."OMG!" Zero closes his face with a menu that still on the table."What?" Ichiru ask his twin brother."They`re here, the hotty!" Ichiru look and there was Kaito and Kaname both of them looking at him."What should we do? Ran away?" Ichiru sweat came rolling down.

"Act like you don`t know them!" Zero said still holding the menu. He knows that wouldn`t work since Kaname and Kaito already make advance before they did."So both cute twins are here, what a coincidence" Kaito smirks as Kaname take a seat next to Zero. Zero knows both of these guys are seductive and playful, especially to them. He don`t know why but he thought they just want to bully them.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Zero shutters like a kitten thought it was then take a seat next to Ichiru."Well, we want to grab lunch at here but we don`t know both of you escape from school" Kaname said as Kaito then order some food for both of him and Kaname."No we don't, we were hungry and school don`t have food!" Zero said rejecting the fact that what Kaname said is right.

"Then if you go to school after lunch, wouldn`t the teachers give you detention?" Kaname smirks even more. Zero was speechless, he don`t know what reasons he could gave to that hotty prince."Please don`t tell anyone!" Zero said pleading to Kaname."Well if you insist, then be my boyfriend if you don`t want me to tell anyone" Kaname still smirking at the blushing boy."O-Okay" Zero blushes. He was happy, he loves Kaname and knowing the fact Kaname wants to become his boyfriend is even better.

"Kiss me" Kaname said."N-No not here!" Zero blushes more when Kaname tried to kiss him."Ok lets go to the toilet" Kaname hold Zero`s wrist then make their way to the toilet."K-Kaname-kun" Zero said inside the toilet room."Shh, no one will know" Kaname smirk as he kisses the silver haired boy. He asks for entrance and Zero gave him. His tongue were tangled with Zero and Zero`s saliva was also tangled then went to his neck and lick it."Ah, ahn Kaname-kun" Zero moan in pleasure."You like it don`t you?" Kaname ask."Yes do it more" Zero blush more. After that, they did more and more until exhaustion took over.

"Emmm, what took them so long?" Ichiru asked. He was going to the toilet to see how they were doing but stopped by Kaito."Don`t disturb them or you`ll get the price" Kaito`s seductive smile stop Ichiru."Ye-Yes" Ichiru said as he sat down to his seat.

After 1 hours

Zero was blushing madly thinking what Kaname will do to him the next days. But that will just have to wait.

:) Smile 4Ever!

BYE


End file.
